Second Chances
by xxkitkayXX
Summary: When Bella decides she has had enough of traveling around with her mum and settles and starts a new job, she never expected to fall in love again but I guess good things happen to good people. E/B A/J E/R Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**This is my second go at writing and Ihope you all like it. My first one didn't go very well and I kind of lost what I was meant to be writting about. I also learnt that** **when writing a story you need** **to write it on your own** **or id oesn't work so that's exactly what I've done with this one.**

**There will be links to some things on my profile.  
><strong>

**I don't** **own these** **characters I just make up their life **

**x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 New Beginnings<p>

Cause without you I cant sleep

I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave

You're all I've got, you're all I want

Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do

I can never, ever live a day without you

Here with me, do you see,

You're all I need

And I will be, all that you want

And get myself together

Cause you keep me from falling apart

~ Leona Lewis I Will Be ~

Starting a new school is always the most terrifying thing to do but starting as a new teacher is just as scary.

I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair before wrapping it up. Today I was going to focus on being someone I hadn't been in forever, just me. I got dressed and fixed my hair, blow drying it straight and pulling the front of it back in a clip so it didn't fall in my face all day. I took a deep breath as I looked myself over in the mirror. I could do this. New beginning. It was going to be a great day. I hoped.

Masen High wasn't far from where I lived and it would only take 5 minutes to get there, it didn't really matter if I was late today as it was the day before all the children came back from the summer holiday.

I drove there and pulling into the car park I parked next to a shiny silver Volvo and a bright yellow porshe. I picked up my hand bag from the passenger seat and got out of my car. I walked to the boot opened it up and got my trolley **(basket with wheels)** out.

I closed the boot and pulled the handle up. I pressed the car fob and heard the beep as it locked and I started to make my way toward the main office. I had been here only once before and vaigly remembered my way to the office, I soon found the signs leading towards it and started to follow them.

When I arrived at the main office I opened the doors and walked up to the desk where a woman with unnaturally red hair, and wore thick glasses was sat behind it. Mrs S Cope her sign said.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm the new English Teacher, I was told to come here when I first arrived." I said to her when she looked up at me expectantly.

"Ah yes my dear, Ms Cullen will be here shortly and she will show you to your room and around the school, she is the head of the english department so you will get to know her very well over the time you are here" she informed me. "Mr Cullen will probably want to welcome you to the school at some point in the day so he will probably come and find you in your class room, Your room is in block 2 and you are room 3". Are they married?

I now knew where my room is but I either needed to wait for Ms Cullen to come or wander around hoping I find block 2. I didn't know who she was but her and Mr Cullen were both out when I had my interview and when they accepted my job application. Then I got the job and I guess I'm going to meet them soon enough.

The desicion was made when a short woman walked into the office, she had spikey black hair and I could tell she was into fashion. She walked straight over to me and started talking.

"You must be Isabella Swan, Hi I'm Alice Cullen, I'm the head of English and I will show you around the school and make sure everything in your room is right and if you need anything then ask me or Mrs Cope here, and I can tell we are going to become the best of friends" she said all in one breath.

I stood there trying to figure out how she could be this hyper this early in the morning. But I couldn't figure it out so I just smiled and said "Yes I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella and I'm sure I will get to know you well" I couldn't remember what she started with so I just replied to the bits I remembered.

"Ok well lets grab your stuff and I'll show you to your room, Please call me Alice, Mrs Cope can I have Bella's keys please" Alice said, I found it hard to follow some of her sentences they all seemed to switch topic all the time.

Mrs cope handed the keys over and smiled at us as we started to walk away.

As we walked out of the main office building I noticed that it had the Head Teachers office and the Deputy Head Office.

Once we got outside Alice started talking again. "Is that all you have for your room? That cant be, there has to be more, even my office has more although I shouldn't even have a office but I needed it for the Head of English stuff I couldn't have it all in my room or my room would get over crowded. I'm in the room near yours, I'm in room 2 so only across the hall" she smiled once she was finished, there was something about her smile that when she smiled you just wanted to smile back.

"This is all I have today, tomorow I will be bringing more books and things that I use sometimes in lessons but I just brought the basic stuff today".

We walked around the side of the main building with Alice telling me random things about the school and the grounds it was on, what she didn't know was that I used to live here with my mother when she first left my dad when I was 10. We moved here to Arizona first, I used to love it because of all the sun compared to Forks the wettest place I have ever lived and I have lived in a lot of different places.

We came here first where mom met her first boyfriend Will, he was a great guy but it turned out someone else thought that aswell and had married him 4 years before he met my mother, so of course we had to move, Renee was not the type of person to stay and face her fears, she prefered to run away from them instead.

Then we moved to California, then Connecticut, then Colorado, then Florida, then Hawaii, then Houston, Texas where I met my best friend Jasper Hale, he's always been there when I need him, weither he was a 10 minute walk away or 588 miles away, then we went back to Florida, then we ended back in Arizona where mum met her latest boyfriend Phil, Phil's a nice guy but he'll never be my dad.

I ring Charlie most nights just to hear his voice, It's been 5 years since I've seen him because it was too expensive to travel to him all the time and by the time he had the time off from work we had moved again.

We arrived at Block 2, I knew this because there was a big Blue 2 on the wall by the door. "This is my room" Alice said as she pointed to a door just through the main door and on the right "This is your room" she said as she walked across the hall and unlocked my door. I walked into my room to find that all the desks had been taken out and that I had no projector.

"They can't have got the message" Alice said when she noticed it aswell "I'll get the tech guy to come up and sort the projector out and I'll get Luke to bring the desks back, originally we were going to have less english teachers but then we found you so Luke cant have got the memo to leave the desks in here, Is your desk ok or do you want a different one and if you want anything in a different place let Luke know when he comes and he will move it for you, I'll be just across the hall if you need anything Bye" she said it all in one breath, I have no idea how she does it!

If I was to even try to do it then I would probably faint and knowing me hit my head hard and then end up in hospital, If I was still in Forks the Doctors probably would still recognise me I was in there so often that they just used to ask 'What have you done now?'

I looked around my room, there was a whole wall of glass and opposite that wall on the other wall there were a few windows to see into the hallway, I could see Alice moving around in her room with a smile on her face.

At the back of my room I had a walk-in cupboard which would be useful to store books and things like that but the door was missing for some reason, I'll have to mention it. At the front of the class room next to my desk on the wall was an interactive whiteboard and to the side of that a normal white board, I must remember to stock up on whiteboard pens.

I also had a filing cabinet. The only things I needed to ask Luke for was the desks and chairs for the children, chair for my desk and a door to put on the walk-in cupboard.

I wheeled my trolley over to my desk and started getting things out of it.

I got my laptop out first and put it on top of my desk as I needed to ask the tech guy for a computer to put there aswell as a projector for the interactive whiteboard, I got my graduation present from my dad out, it was a me to you graduation bear that said 'class of 2009' I put it on my desk leaning against the wall, although I didn't see him often I always spoke to him and always recieved a birthday present and christmas present through the post although know that I am settled down here in Arizona he said he might come and visit at some point but I cant see it happengin any time soon.

I got my planner out of my trolley and then realised I had forgoten to pick up my package of classes and things from the office, oh well I will go back there when I have unpacked the rest of my things.

By the time I was finished putting up posters and putting books in the cupboard and sorting out my stationary and putting them in my pots, Luke had turned up. He knocked on my door and I called to him to come in.

"Sorry about taking all the desks I didn't know until just that there was a new teacher, is there anything else you need?" he asked whilst not being able to keep his eyes off my chest.

I crossed my arms and said "It's ok and the only things I need are desks and chairs for the kids, a chair for my desk and a door for the cupboard over there".

"ok I'll get right on it, I just need to get the desks out of the lock up and then bring them here" he said whilst walking out.

Ten minutes later he was back with 3 trollies with 10 desks on each, he also had 2 other male teachers helping him bring them up.

The one was very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look, he was incredibely musuclar and if I didn't know how to defend myself after the self defence lessons Charlie insisted I get I would be really intimidated.

"Hey I'm Emmett Cullen, I'm the P.E teacher aswell as the football coach" he said whilst he held out his hand for me to shake. Great another Cullen, I wonder what relation he is.

Then I saw the other helper, my eyes traced over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips- twisted in a smile now, the straight line of his nose, the top of his forehead- partially obscured by the tangle of rain-darkened bronze hair, he held his hand out to me "You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen the head teacher of this school, I'm sorry I wasn't here for your interview but I trust my deputy head to make the right decisions and from the information I have read about you I think they have".

I shook his had and all I could do was nod and smile, I couldn't quite speak yet.

Whilst they were putting the desks and chairs out the tech guy came and setup the computer on my desk and the projector on the ceiling, he gave me my username and password and said that if I had any problems to let him know.

The guys had just about finished putting the desks out when Luke came back over to me and started talking to me.

"I just need to get you your chair but you will have to have mine until the one thats been ordered turns up and I will go and get a door today after work so I will fit it in the morning so you have one before first lesson" he said whilst staring at my chest which made me cross my arms again, I was starting to get uncomfortable with him especially when he cant stop staring at my chest.

"Luke, she can have the spare one out of my office until her order has come, there's no point in you not having a chair when there is a perfectly good one Miss Swan can borrow" Edward Cullen said.

"Bella" I automatically corrected.

"excuse me" Edward Cullen replied looking slightly confused.

"I prefer to be called Bella, I forgot to tell you earlier sorry Mr Cullen" I said whilst blushing.

"Well Bella then you must call me Edward, Mr Cullen is my father" he said whilst giving me a lop sided grin.

"And you must call me Emmett, as Eddie said Mr Cullen is our father, who I'm sure you will meet soon, although he is retired he never seems to have a day when he's not around here somewhere" Emmett said, I had forgotten he was here until he spoke.

"You can go and get the chair now if you want, my office should be open just tell Mrs Cope what you're doing before I get a phone call telling me you are stealing my chair" he joked to Luke.

Luke faked a laugh and walked out. Something was off about him, I keep getting this funny feeling when he's around.

"He's new aswell, I hope he doesn't treat all the female staff the way he treated you just" Edward said.

"It's fine I'm sure I probably wont see him much after everything in my room is sorted out, thanks by the way for putting the desks out for me, knowing me if I did it I'd probably end up injuring myself in some way" I said to him as a reply.

He laughed and told me he didn't mind helping out in his own school.

A little while later the guys had finished and Luke had come back with a really comfortable black swivel chair, it had two armrests and the comfiest seat ever, Edward said he needed to go to his office and I said I needed to come back to the main office.

So me, Edward and Emmett left my room and headed for the main office, on the way around the building I managed to trip over thin air and I was bracing myself for the impact but it never came, I opened my eyes and found green ones staring back at me.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked.

"yeah I'm fine thanks, I guess I should have warned you at my interview that I am quite the clutz" I said.

"I'll try and remember to tell the school nurse to have plenty of plasters" he joked. I laughed along with him until we reached the main office.

"Hi Mrs Cope, I think I left my evelope here this morning with all my classes in" I said when Mrs Cope looked up to me.

"Yes you have dear, here you go, Mr Cullen there was a package from Miss Denali by the door this morning and I have put it on your desk" Mrs Cope said.

"Thanks, I wonder what Tanya's sent me" Edward said.

"UHHH are we really talking about the wicked witch of the west already, school hasn't even started yet" Alice said as she walked through the office door.

"Leave her alone Alice" Edward warned.

"You know my opinions of her Edward so I'm not gunna stop voicing them just cause your going out with her" she replied. For some reason I felt disappointment to hear that Edward was going out with this Tanya Denali person.

"I know you don't like her but sometimes I just don't need to hear it sis" Edward replied sounding fed up. I looked over at him and noticed he had changed, he's gone from all jokey and funny to serious and upset.

"Whatever, Bella do you need me to help you look through your classes and give you heads up on some of the kids?" Alice asked turning her attention to me.

"Sure that would be great thanks" I said to Alice.

After that we walked off and Alice told me about some of the kids I had in my lessons and I told her of my get to know you lesson, which is where I get the students to write a essay about them selves and then they have to read them out so it also gets their speaking and listening assessment finished for this semester.  
>She thought it was a good idea and she said that she would like to hear some of them so I said I'd let her know when they were reading them out so she could come and listen to them.<p>

She left near the end of the day and I left, locked up my classroom and walked to the parking lot with her, I found out that the yellow porsche I had seen this morning was hers and we went our seperate ways.

When I got home I rung dad like normal, told him everything was fine and that my classroom was set up, we had a short conversation but that was just the way Charlie did things, he wasn't a man of many words.

Once I finished with him I rung Renee and was on the phone with her for nearly 2 hours, by the time that was over I was getting hungry and tired, I cooked some simple pasta with a tomato sauce.

When I finshed eating I got changed and got into bed. I set my alarm and lay in bed looking at the ceiling thinking of how good tomorow is going to be and fell asleep looking forward to the start of school for a change, I couldn't wait to meet all the kids, I couldn't wait to meet the rest of the teachers and most of all I couldn't wait to talk to Edward again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Please review with any suggestions or critism's because they are always useful and as I said before I haven't been to successful so far.**

**The next chapter shouldn't be too far away**

**Until next time cya**

**xxkitkayXX **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2: Shorty Pants

**Hey, **

**The second Chapters Up, **

**There will be links to images of some of the things on my profile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so openhearted

I know I've got a long way to go but I'm

I'm just getting started

~ Demi Lovato Me, Myself and Time ~

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm at 5:30 the next morning, I begrudgingly got up and stepped into the shower. When I finished my shower I got out and went over to my wardrobe and got dressed, I decided it was safer to wear sandals than heels, the temperature today in Phoenix is 57 degrees so it's definitely hot enough.

I went downstairs and made some porridge for breakfast, it tastes nice and only takes 2 minutes in the microwave. When I finished breakfast I packed up my laptop and my planner and remembered to pick up pack of 4 whiteboard pens.

I picked up my bags and my lunch and opened my door and went outside to put everything in my car. I went back and locked my house up and left for school.

I reached the school at the same time as the silver Volvo I was parked next to yesterday.

I parked my car in the same place and so did the Volvo, I got out and went round to my boot and got my laptop bag out, my trolley with more books in to put on the shelves, my lunch and the rest of my stationary like notepads and pens and whiteboard pens. I pushed my boot back down and noticed the driver of the Volvo walking towards me.

"need any help?" the driver asked, I'd recognised that velvety voice anywhere.

I looked up and saw my favorite emerald green eyes looking back at me.

"that would be great thanks" I said and smiled, he returned my smile and picked up some of my bags.

We chatted as we walked to my room, Luke hadn't replaced the door on the cupboard and Edward had followed my eye sight when we got in, he said he'd get Luke to sort it out today but I reassured him I was fine, I think he saw how uncomfortable I got around him because he said he'd get someone else to do it and I agreed, it would be useful having a door on it.

When he was walking out he turned around and said "hey why don't you join me and my family for lunch, I know Alice would be happy if you came, I think she feels a bit like a fifth wheel with me and my girlfriend and my brother and his girlfriend"

"ummm I'm not sure" I said

"go on we only go to the diner down the road" he said with a pleading look on his face, I knew from that moment I wouldn't be able to decline to anything Edward Cullen asked me to do.

"fine but only if it's OK with everyone else" I said

"I'm sure it will be, see you later Bella" he said whilst walking out.

I placed all my books on the shelf, said hello to Alice across the hall and then walked back into my room just as the warning bell went.

Once everyone had shuffled in and sat down I said "Hi everyone I'm Miss Swan and I am your new English teacher, because I don't know any of your names when you answer something can you tell me your name " I said then continued with "Can someone please hand out the copies of Moon On The Tide and when you get your book please write your name down and turn to the Poem The Manhunt please"

"So who's going to hand the books out?" I asked and a boy sat near the back put his hand up.

"OK what's your name?" I asked whilst he walked forward.

"Jake" he replied.

"OK thank you Jake" I said whilst he gave them all out.

I look down to my notes to see what I had got written down for them to do first when there was a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Edward stood there.

"Come on in" I said and smiled to him.

"Good morning Mr Cullen" I said .

"Good Morning Miss Swan" he replied smiling to me. "I've come to fix your door" he said.

"oh, you don't have to, I never expected you to do it" I said whilst wondering why he wanted to do it instead of get someone like Emmett to do it.

"don't worry about it I wanted to see how you teach and settle in anyway" he said, "Can you just hold the door open for me please?" he asked whilst walking back to the door.

"sure" I said following him and holding the door open whilst he carried the cupboard door in and lifted it above the students whilst they sat there looking very interested in the lesson all of a sudden so that he didn't hit them on the head.

I walked back to the front of the class and said "OK what does the title The Manhunt tell us?"

I got no response what so ever out of any of them.

I threw my copy of the anthology on my desk and said "Right everyone stand up" I stood waiting whilst they did as I said.

"Now laugh, I don't care what about, it can be about my hair, my clothes, my room anything but just laugh" and slowly they all started to do what I said.

After a while I told them all to sit down, they did what I said a lot quicker this time and when I looked back at all their faces I saw a lot more smiles than before. "Now this is what I want to see, all these smiles, If I wanted to teach people with the attitude you all had about 3 minutes ago I would go back home and teach there, now lets try again shall we? what does the title the manhunt tell us ?"

This time lots of hands went up and I chose the person sat in front of Jake.

"I'm Sam and the title tells us that the guy was a hit with the ladies if he was involved in a manhunt with them" Sam said.

"Well did you think about the idea of it not being females chasing him and maybe someone fighting him?" I asked

"I guess that would work as well" Sam said.

"OK I'm going to read the poem out to you and I want you to start thinking about what some things might mean

_After the first phase,_

_after passionate nights and intimate days,_

_only then would he let me trace_

_the frozen river which ran through his face,_

_only then would he let me explore_

_the blown hinge of his lower jaw,_

_and handle and hold_

_the damaged, porcelain collar-bone,_

_and mind and attend the fractured rudder of shoulder-blade,_

_and finger and thumb the parachute silk of his punctured lung._

_Only then could I bind the struts_

_and climb the rungs of his broken ribs,_

_and feel the hurt_

_of his grazed heart._

_Skirting along,_

_only then could I picture the scan,_

_the foetus of metal beneath his chest_

_where the bullet had finally come to rest._

_Then I widened the search,_

_traced the scarring back to its source_

_to a sweating, unexploded mine_

_buried deep in his mind,_

_around which every nerve in his body had tightened and closed._

_Then, and only then, did I come close._

Right does anyone know what a stanza is?" I asked as I noticed a girl sat to the right of Jake on her phone, so whilst I was waiting for people to think what a Stanza is I walked down her line and held my hand out for her to give me her phone.

She did but reluctantly, "What's your name?" I asked as I turned away and started to walk back to the front.

"Emily Young" she said and I heard snickers around the room alerting me that it was not her real name.

"I suggest you tell me your real name because if I have to look it up then you will be in a lot more trouble than you are now" I said whilst throwing her phone in the draw of my desk and slamming it shut.

"If my phone is broken I will make you pay for the repairs" she said to me whilst glaring at my desk.

"I think Miss Swan is being quite reasonable Miss Clearwater" Edward said from the back of the room "I suggest you tell her your real name before I do" he continued.

"Leach Clearwater" she said after a slight pause.

"OK so does anyone think they know what a stanza is?" I ask whilst looking out to see if anyone did and scribbling down her name for later.

"Isn't it just a paragraph?" a kid from the back said.

"yes and whats your name?" I asked in return.

"Paul" he said.

"Well Paul is right, it is just the poetic word for paragraph, What do you think about the first stanza?" I continued.

A girl put her hand up at the front and I motioned for her to continue.

"I'm Jessica and I think that the first stanza is meant to be romantic" she said.

"What makes you think this?" I asked trying to encourage her to develop her answer.

"Well it says 'passionate nights and intimate days' so it suggests that it is romantic and that the couple are still in love from the very beginning which in this case is the first stanza" Jessica replied.

"Well done without knowing it you have just PEE'd all over your work" I say whilst watching their faces, it always makes me laugh.

"What?" I hear a few voices say.

I laugh out loud and walk over to the whiteboard writing down whilst saying "P- Point E- Evidence E- Explain, You say what you think, you find something to back you up and you say why it makes you think that" I say whilst I notice people starting to understand. "and thats all you have to do to get your GCSE's, I'll be working with you to make your evaluation paragraphs better and you will have lots of practice at it, believe me by the time you do your GCSE's you will be hating me for making you practice it" I said and smiled at all the faces that were looking back at me.

I continued the rest of the lesson asking them questions and asking for their opinions so they would start to warm up to me.

The bell rang and I said whilst everyone was packing up "OK don't forget to bring your anthology's next lesson and I will see you soon".

As soon as everyone had left the classroom I walked over to my desk to see who my next class are, they are a class of 6th graders, I can see if my get to know you lessons will work out.

"You are great with them" Edward said startling me at the same time, I had completely forgotten he was here. "Sorry If I made you jump" he chuckled.

"Thanks and it's OK, I just forgot you were here, you were so quiet" I said whilst smiling at him.

"I'm all finished back here and who have you got next?" he asked whilst walking towards me with his tools in his hands.

"I have a free next but after I have 6th graders and I'm going to try a get to know you class where they have to write an essay about themselves and present it in front of the class so I get to know them and also so they get one of their speaking and listening assessments over with, sorry I guess you didn't want to know that much" I said whilst looking down towards the floor feeling embarrassed and I can already feel my blush start to come.

"no I always want to know what my teachers are doing and that sounds like a good idea for the speaking and listening assessment" he said smiling at me and lifting his hand up to my face to move it so I looked I'm in the eye. As soon as he touched me there was the current that started to flow through me, it was like nothing I had ever felt before and I think he felt the same thing as we both gasped but as soon as he moved his hand it all stopped.

"there must be something funny in the air" he said looking confused.

"yeah" I absentmindedly responded.

"what are you doing during your free?" he asked.

"um mm just some planning for other lessons really" I replied

"Where are you going to do it?" he asked

"ummm I was thinking I might go and sit outside somewhere and do it as it's nice and sunny" I replied whilst picking up my books and pencil case.

"oh OK, Are you still coming with us for lunch today?" he asked whilst walking out my door and waiting for me to lock it up, once I'd done that we started to walk off again.

"Yeah if it's still OK with all of you?" I said whilst he held the building door open for me.

I walked out and stepped into the sun, closed my eyes and looked up, I'm glad to be home.

"yeah it's fine Alice would love the company and I think my mum and dad might be joining us today" he said and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

I started to blush and said "OK, well I'm sure it will be nice to meet them, I think I'm going to go this way and find somewhere to sit" I said whilst pointing towards the field next to the P.E Department.

"OK Emmett's probably down there, so I'm sure he'll come and say hello whilst waiting for everyone to get changed" Edward said whilst waving and walking towards his office.

I continued walking towards the field and sure enough there was Emmett setting out cones for something.

He looked up as if he could sense me watching him and as soon as he spotted me a massive grin took over his face and he waved and started jogging over to me.

"Hey, what is a pretty thing like you doing watching me?" he teased me.

"How can I not?" I responded and he laughed

"Got a free have you?" he asked whilst walking with me.

"Yeah I decided to come on in the sun for it as it's so nice and are you going to lunch today?" I asked him whilst looking for a bench or something and spotting a picnic bench near the cones he had already set out.

"yeah I have a free during lunch so I have the full 50 minutes for lunch, do you have a free and are you coming with us?"

"yeah I seem to have to Free's today and yeah I'm coming to give Alice company as according to Edward she feels like the 5th wheel all on her own and I heard that your mum and dad are coming today" I said and we reached the picnic table where I put my stuff down "do you want a cold drink because I'm going to fetch one?" I continued

"oh I didn't know mum and dad were coming that will be nice and yeah sure thanks I'd love a cold drink" he smiled

"OK can you watch my stuff whilst I'm gone?" I asked whilst putting my sunglasses on.

"sure" he replied and I started to walk off.

As soon as I got into the cafeteria I walked over to where the drinks were in a cooler.

I stood there looking for a few seconds before I realised that the only drink I liked was on the top shelf.

I reached up stretching on my tiptoes wishing I had worn my high heels then maybe I would have been able to reach the bottle of Dr Pepper.

Suddenly I felt someone stand behind me and an arm reach up and get the Dr Pepper bottle, "I'll get that for you shortie" my favourite velvet voice said.

"Hey I'm not that short" I said as I turned to take the bottle of Edward. He just laughed in response. "Do you know what Em would like?" I continued.

"yeah this" he said whilst reaching for a Mountain Dew and handing it to me "here you go shortie"

"laugh it up Cullen, because your paying" I said whilst leaving the cafeteria and making my way back to the field. As I was walking out of the room I could here him chuckling to himself.

I got back to the picnic bench on the field and saw Emmett sat down with my stuff and all his class running around the track.

"this alright for you?" I asked him throwing the mountain dew at him then sitting opposite.

"My favourite, how did you know?" he asked smiling.

"I'm psychic didn't you know?" I laughed.

He laughed and turned to look at his students.

"What year have you got at the moment?" I asked him whilst opening my books and pencil case.

"senior at the moment" He replied.

Masen high is so big that it has the middle school and high school mixed into one.

"bet they are a bunch of fun, I remember when I was a senior and we though we were the best and could get away with everything, my P.E Teacher used to let me sit out because I used to injure people more than actually play the game, I was always in the ER for something and I must admit although it has got better it still hasn't been cured" I laughed remembering some of my P.E lessons.

"Mr Cullen, I've finished what shall I do now?" a boy came over and asked Emmett after about 10 minutes.

They had to run around the track 10 times.

"You can . . . . " I could tell Emmett was stuck for something to do with him so me being me said the first thing that popped into my head and I regretted it before I even finished the sentence, "Why don't you try and teach me how to play football?" **(British football, American soccer ball)**

Emmettlooked at me as if I was crazy and at this precise moment I have to agree with him.

I had just scored my first goal ever even though the goalie let it in, I know they were letting me win some of my passes and goals but I think its nice they can obviously tell I am rubbish at all sports.

We had just started to play again when I began running but there was a hole in the field in my path which I had not noticed before and I didn't notice it before it was too late.

I held my hands out infront of me to brace my fall but before I could touch the ground I felt arms go around my waist.

I was just about to turn around and thank whoever had caught me whilst telling them they should touch me like that again as I am their teacher when my favorite velvety voice whispered in my ear, "we really need to stop meeting like this Miss Swan" he stood me back up and continued "I must admit you football skills have become better than when you first started playing" he said whilst smirking.

OMG he had been watching the whole time, watching me fall on my ass and ,miss the ball whilst trying to kick it.

"Lets see how advanced your skills have become, I'll play on the team playing against you, see if you can beat me" he said whilst taking his tie off and throwing it at Emmett.

He knows he will beat me, he saw my skills.

20 minutes later and I was walking away from the pitch, I'll probably be covered in bruises tomorrow but I must admit I had fun and my team won although I'm pretty sure it was the work the boys were doing that won the match not mine, the boys were really good at teaching me the football rules and even let me score a goal.

I'll have to tell Emmett to let them coach some time because I think they would be amazing with the younger kids and sometimes children learn better from people like them and other children than from adults.

I got back to the bench just as the bell went, I picked my stuff up and made my way back to my room just in time to let the students in and log into my computer and teach the same lesson I taught at the beginning of the day, even though I don't like repeating myself, it's great to see the kids learn and each different group of children bring something new to the course.

I just set my class off to start writing their 'about me' assignments and I sat at my desk.

l kept looking at the clock ever 30 seconds, I'm so exicted to go the lunch with Edward, but so nervous about meeting the rest of his family and I'm absolutely dreading meeting whoever this Tanya Danali, I hope she cant tell that I like Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review with any criticism<strong>**, ideas or anything you want to say to me.**

**Reviews ****help me write better and thats all I want to do for you.**

**Until next time **

**Kay x  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Cullen Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Sorry it's taken so long to write it and get it up here but I've had exams and then I just got stuck for a while,**

**hope you like it!**

**Kay x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make it feel good when it hurts so bad

Barely get mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only

ONE thing (one)

TWO do (two)

THREE words (three)

FOUR you... (Four)

(I love you) I love you

There's only

ONE way (one)

TWO say (two)

Those THREE words (three)

And that's what I'll do... (Four)

(I love you) I love you

~ Plain White T's, ~

3 minutes, I can't wait to go to lunch and be able to eat with Edward

2 minutes, I can't believe I actually agreed to this, what if something happens and I do something to lose my job, or what if something happens and I do something to loose my job.

1 minute, I have to meet the rest of the Cullen family and Tanya Denali Edward's girlfriend

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Don't forget to finish your assessment for Friday's lesson, anyone who hasn't finished it gets the punishment of scraping the chewing gum off the bottom of the desks" I said whilst everyone was packing up.

In reply to this I got a few eww's as response but then I heard laughing from the doorway, I looked up and into bright emerald green eyes staring at me.

I smiled and Edward returned a smile.

Once the room was empty Edward asked me "are you ready to go? I thought I'd give you a lift as I'm taking Emmett and Alice as well" he said as I nodded my head and picked up my handbag and checked everything was turned off.

We walked outside to find Emmett leaning against Edward's Volvo whilst Alice was walking towards it, she looked at us and waved.

"You ready to meet the rest of the Cullen clan Bella?" Emmett asked once we were all sat in the car, me and Alice had to sit in the back as we had the shortest legs.

"umm yeah sure" I said uncertainly, I'm a bit nervous to meet Tanya but I think I'll live through it.

We arrived at the diner which was only 5 minutes away from the school, we all piled out of the car. As I was getting out of the back my foot got caught on something and I started falling. I fell to the floor, I stood up and looked at my tights and saw exactly what I expected, my tights to be ripped and my knees to be bleeding.

"ewwww thats so disgusting" I heard Alice squeal and looked up to see her looking at my knees.

"it's alright it's just a little blood I'm used to it" I said whilst waving her comment off.

"You alright Bella?" Edward asked.

"yeah I'll be fine, just need to clean my knees and ask if they have any plasters here" I said in response.

"I've got some plasters in my first aid kit and some alcohol wipes" he said whilst opening his boot and getting it out.

Whilst he retrieved the first aid kit I slid my tights down my legs and I sat down to take my sandals off to slip my tights off my feet. I put my sandals back on as Edward came walking around to me.

"Sit in the car but facing me so it's easier to tend to your knees" he said.

I did what he said and he opened the packet of alcohol wipes "this may sting a little" he said and wiped my knees. I gritted my teeth to stop the curse words from leaving my lips.

"you can let them out, we don't care" Emmett told me, he made me jump as I had completely forgotten he was there.

"shit" I whispered and Edward whispered "I'm Sorry" so only I could hear.

"I'm so used to watching my language that I kind of forget when I can let my barriers relax" I smiled at Emmett.

"We are going to go in and let everyone know we are here and tell them your looking after Bella" Emmett said, Edward nodded as a response and Emmett and Alice left and walked into the diner.

Once he had finished wiping my knees clean he took the plaster and opened it and put it onto my right knee, it was the only one that was bleeding lots. The other knee is just scraped.

"Thanks" I said, I then realised that he had my blood all over his hands from cleaning my wounds.

"I'm sorry for getting blood on you" I said to him and when he looked up at me it felt like time had stopped, when I looked into his eyes I saw sadness, loss and something that looked like guilt?

We sat there staring at each other until we could hear someone calling "Edward". Whoever they were seemed to break us out of whatever we were caught in. He stood up and I started to get out and saw a women with long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and is 5'5" tall run to Edward and wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately on the lips in the middle of the parking lot.

I stood up, closed the door and rushed into the diner suddenly feeling like everything is awkward.

I looked around and spotted Alice and Emmett sat with a beautiful woman. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

They also sat with a male and female, the male was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any other movie star I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. The female had something about her heart-shaped face; her billows of soft, caramel coloured hair reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. I walked over to join them and Alice spotted me coming, "sit by me Bella, Mum, Dad this is Bella Swan our newest English Teacher and amazing friend of ours" Alice said way to quickly than what I'm used to.

"Uhhh Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you dear, I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle" she said whilst I held my hand out to shake hers and got surprised when she pulled me into a motherly hug.

"It's nice to meet you as well" I replied when she pulled back. Carlisle held hid hand out for me to shake and I did, he said "The pleasure is all ours and I'm sure you'll be seeing us around a lot as I do a lot of work for the school, I've been told to expect to see you a lot for first aid and Esme just likes to visit our children" he chuckled.

"uh yeah, I didn't know you were the school nurse" I said looking slightly confused.

"oh I'm not, I just do first aid when I'm around as I'm a retired doctor" he said smiling " and sometimes I teach sport and take Emmett on to prove that I may be old but he'll never beat me" he continued laughing at Emmett's facial expression. I guess he does still beat Emmett then. I sat down next to Alice and she said "what the hell is taking Edward so long to get in the fucking diner"

"Language" Esme scolded Alice

"Sorry mum" Alice said way to innocently.

"When he was wiping the blood off my legs and putting a plaster on it someone called out his name, he stood up and she ran across the parking lot and they started kissing in the middle of the parking lot so I came in here" I said looking at Alice.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm guessing he invited Tanya and she showed up for a change" Alice moaned just as we heard the bell on top of the door chime. We all looked up at it and saw Edward walking in with the woman from the parking lot, they were holding hands but Edward had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hi Ma, Dad" Edward said hugging his mother and shaking his dad's hand.

"Bella this is Tanya, Tanya this is Bella the new English teacher I told you about" Edward said turning to me, when I looked at his eyes I got a feeling he was trying to tell me more with his eyes but it could be just my imagination. Edward sat next to me and Tanya sat on the other side of him.

Not long after our waitress came over with menus and asked for our drink order. As soon as our drinks order came back and we had ordered our food a steady conversation then started.

"So Bella where were you before you came here?" Esme, Edwards's mother asked me.

"ummm well it's a long story, I moved around a lot, I used to live with my mother, Renee and dad, Charlie but then they got divorced and my mother took me with her to different places but whenever her boyfriend would leave her she would have to move and take me with her, then when we got back here I finally said enough, got my own place and am planning to stay for a while" I said deciding to give them the shortened version of my life. Just as Esme started to talk I could have sworn I heard Edward whisper "I'm glad" but when I looked up he wasn't looking at me at all.

"Oh I'm sorry dear that must have been hard moving all the time although I'm sure you had fun at all the different places, where have you been?" Esme replied.

I guess they wanted the long version instead. "Well , I've been to lots of places, I started out in Forks, a small town near Seattle, until I was 10 and my parents split up, then we moved to here, then California, Connecticut, Colorado, Florida, Hawaii, Houston, Texas, Florida and then back here" I said.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Texas, is it nice?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I really liked it" I said I was just about to describe it some more when my phone starting ringing.

It played the specific ring tone of my best friend Jasper Hale; it played 'Plain White T's 1234'.

"Excuse me" I said retrieving my phone from within my bag.

"I just need to answer this" I said starting to stand up.

"Oh you don't have to leave the table if you don't want to; we don't mind" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I smiled and answered my phone.

"What do you want?" I asked smiling whilst I said it and laughing when I heard his response.

_"Is that any way to talk to you best friends?" he asked._

"Oh so now I'm your best friend, yet you don't want to know me when you have, Molly, Milly, Lily, which one was it, with you?" I asked smiling.

_"It was Lily and you know that's different not many girls like that their date/boyfriend has a female as a best friend" he replied_

"Anyway what did you want?" I reminded him.

_"Well I was ringing to make sure you had the weekend free" he sounded as if he was planning something and I didn't like it one bit._

"Well I'm gunna be marking a lot of work this weekend but I have nothing specific planned, why?"

_"Just turn around and find out" he said laughing._

Slowly I turned around and looked towards the door, and there stood my best friend, Jasper Hale. He was 6'3" and has golden honey blond hair. He is muscular, but lean.

I couldn't believe he was stood there and next to him was Peter, another amazing friend.

I put the phone down and stood up, I started walking towards them and there was a smile so big on my face I was sure it was going to break. When I reached them, none of us said anything I just laughed and threw myself into Jasper's awaiting arms, he pulled me closer into his chest and I inhaled his scent, I always missed it when I left and now I felt like I truly was home again.

"Hey" he whispered. I looked up into his eyes and could see the sparkle they got only when he was smiling.

"Hey" I whispered back.

"Hey Bella, foods here" I heard Emmett call. I looked back over to the table and nodded. I pulled away from Jasper and turned to Peter and gave him a quick hug and a hi. I started to walk back over to the table and they followed me.

"Right Everyone this is my best friend Jasper and his tag along Peter" I said jokingly.

"Nice Bells, I missed you too" Peter smiled.

"Jas, Pete this is Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Tanya, I'm sorry I don't know your name" I noticed that as I was going around the table Jasper stopped and stared at Alice until I said Tanya's name.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Tanya, the Tanya with Edward'.

I nodded my head answering his silent question.

I had told Jasper about everything from the gorgeous looking man to the spark I feel when we touch to Tanya fucking Denali.

"Denali" Tanya said in a bored tone until she looked up at Peter and I swear she pushes her breasts out a little bit more for him.

"Right ok, well I'm having lunch here then I have to go back to work but you guys can go and hang at my place if you want" I said turning to them after rolling my eyes at Tanya.

"Sure, ok we'll see you later" they started to walk away and my smile fell a little.

"You young men can always join us for lunch I'm sure we can pull up another table and couple of chairs" Esme called out to Jasper and Peter.

They turned around and Jaz smiled and said "if your sure, we'd love to spend some more time with Bells"

So once the table was moved and they had their food, I moved so Alice was sat next to Edward and I was sat by her and Jaz. We'd nearly finished our meal when Jasper turned towards me.

"Oh whilst I remember you do like dogs don't you Bells?" Jaz asked, the glint in his eye told me I should be wary of my reply.

"yeah why?" I asked looking at him skeptically.

"oh I have someone I want to meet when we've finished" he said smiling.

We finished up eating and I found I loved Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, they treated me and my friends as if we had fitted in with them all our lives.

When the bill came I went to get my purse but Jaz said "my treat, you have to put up with us whilst we are here" but before I could respond Carlisle said "don't be silly we've got the bill covered".

I couldn't believe my boss's dad just paid for the lunch that my two best friends had in a way crashed.

We walked outside and I spotted one of the things I had missed the most, Jasper's red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck, out of the corner of my eye I saw something move.

"Jaz what's in your. . "Before I could finish there was a bark and a Springer spaniel puppy jumped up against the window.

"Omg, tell me he's yours!" I said with a smile on my face.

Jasper laughed and said "well yes he is mine but um well I was wondering if you could look after the little guy for a while" he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Of course" I squealed "wait why you need me to look after him?" I asked as an afterthought as we were all walking over to his truck.

"ummm well, I finally decided I needed to leave home, ma was annoying me so much and well Pete decided to move with me so we are sharing a house, I've bought it and Pete's just staying with me, he'll help with the money for groceries and shit like that" Jaz replied.

"So what's his name?" I asked whilst Jaz unlocked the truck.

"Lucky" Jasper said whilst opening the door.

"Hey Lucky" I said whilst stroking him, "Why Lucky?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"Well he's the reason I'm leaving home and well let's face it as he's a puppy all the females are attracted to him which means I will get Lucky at night, I thought the name was appropriate."

"Ok the explanation was good until you said about females" I said to him.

He started to laugh when I noticed Edward coming towards us "Hey, Bella are you ready to go back, lunch will be over soon, oh he is that a Springer Spaniel, he reminds me of Digby our old dog" he smiled stroking him.

Every so often our hands would touch and I would feel that spark, I wonder if he felt it to?

Digby? Who would name a dog Digby?

He looked at me and saw the confusion in my eyes.

"Alice named him, she was fascinated with some character in a book and named him after her, I named our first dog and Emmett had a pet snake when he was younger so if was Alice's turn" he explained.

I suddenly remembered that Jazz had just told me he's moving "wait, where are you moving to?" I asked whilst turning to him.

"Well it's about a 5 minute walk away from you" he said smiling.

"Are you serious? OMG my best friends gunna be back YAY oh and you Peter" I said squealing then jokingly to Pete at the end, he knew I loved him!

"Oh that's it" Peter says as he stalks towards me.

"Wait what are you doing?" I ask as I take steps backwards.

"Nothing" he smiles evilly.

Suddenly he starts running towards me and before I know it he has picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

"PETER PUT ME DOWN! . . . . . NOW" I can feel the blood rushing to my head, I start hitting Peter's back.

I can feel him laughing as he walks back to everyone.

"Peter put me down the bloods rushing to my head" I say pleading with him.

"Ok ok Bell" he says putting me down.

"Jerk" I mutter under my breath making sure all my clothes are in the right places.

"I hate to break up the funny moment but we really need to get back to school, lunch is up in 5 minutes" Edward said laughing.

OMG I had completely forgot about him being there, I can't believe he saw me like that!

"um . . . yeah . . . sure" I stammered whilst looking towards the floor.

Peter and Jasper started laughing so I flipped them off on my way to Edward's car which caused them to laugh harder, jerks, I'll get them back later!

Just as I was opening the car door I saw Tanya walk up to Edward and passionately kiss him, I stopped for a second before deciding to ignore it. I shut the door to the car when Alice said "ughhhhhh why would he do that with her, I mean look at her, the blonde haired bimbo" which cause Emmett to burst out laughing. A couple of minutes later and Edward and Tanya finally stopped kissing and Edward got in the car to drive away.

The car ride back to school was silent and awkward.

Emmett was trying to stifle his laughter, Alice was glaring at Edwards head, Edward was well I'm not too sure he kept looking at me and there was something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what, and me well when I wasn't looking at Edward I was staring out the window.

We arrived at school and Alice got out the second the car stopped and headed in the direction of her classroom.

Me and Emmett got out but Edward stayed in until we had shut the doors and then I noticed him talking to himself.

"I'll see ya later Bell-a-roo" Emmett said whilst walking toward the main building.

I guess I'd better get back to my class room.

I started to walk away when I heard Edward's door open and close, then "Bella" I heard him call.

I stopped and debated about turning around, I didn't particularly want to look at him and what he did with Tanya but I did anyway.

Slowly I turned around and found him walking towards me.

"I . . . My family all seem to love you" he said, I got this strange feeling that wasn't what he originally wanted to say.

"Thanks, they are a great family to have" I said as a reply.

We just stood there for a minute or so just staring and looking for something within each other, I guess he found what he was looking for because he suddenly said "well I better get back to my office" and abruptly turned and stormed off towards the offices.

He left me standing there confused, hurt and shocked.

What the hell was that about?

I stood there for a few minutes trying to figure it out when the bell rang telling me lunch has finished.

I had a last look towards the offices to see if I could see him but I couldn't so I turned around and walked to my classroom.

The rest of the day went y in a blur.

I don't know what really happened, I just hope I managed to teach everything I needed to.

I was too preoccupied with what Edward had said, and wondering what he was looking for within me that he found so suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Let me know and leave me a comment in a review, I would love to hear what you think and to hear any of your ideas!  
><strong>

**Till next time bye!  
><strong>

**Kay x**


End file.
